1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to fastening apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to locking fastening apparatus including locking features that prevent a threaded fastening element from rotating once the threaded fastening element has been used to secure components together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Threaded fastening elements, such as threaded bolts or studs, are often used to connect components together. It is important in some applications to ensure that the threaded fastening element does not rotate once placed in position within one of the components. In such applications, locking apparatus is used that, when functioning properly, does not permit a threaded fastening element to rotate relative to a threaded hole in which it is received.
Currently, many fastening apparatuses use keys that are intended to prevent rotation of a threaded fastening element. In some cases, a longitudinal slot is formed in a threaded fastening element and in the threaded hole of a component in which the fastening element is to be received. When the fastening element is threaded into the threaded hole, the slot formed in the fastening element is aligned with the slot formed in the hole and a key is driven into the aligned slots with an interference fit. Typically, a key comprises a strip of metal with a square or trapezoidal shaped cross-section. Once the key is driven into the aligned slots, the fastening element can no longer rotate relative to the threaded hole.
The use of such keys can be disadvantageous. For example, if the fastening element is a threaded stud having exposed threads that become stripped or otherwise damaged, the stud cannot be easily removed from its associated component due to the presence of the key. In such a case, it may be necessary to cut the exposed portion of the stud and drill out the portion of the stud that is within the component. Such an action can be expensive to perform and introduces the risk of damage or destruction to the component threads, which may render the component unusable.
Furthermore, keys can shear and “liberate” from the threaded opening in the component. Such liberation may create a hazard when the part is disassembled by becoming a foreign object with other hardware. Moreover, keys can fail when the fastening element is over-torqued, thereby enabling rotation of the fastening element that can result in damage to the threads of the component into which the fastening element is threaded, which also may render the component unusable.